


Two Huge Nerds

by AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Mention, I slipped a little bit of Alyabug and Ladynoir in, Interviews, because everyone kind of has a crush on Ladybug, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: Alya interviews Chat Noir for the Ladyblog and discovers that they have a lot in common.





	Two Huge Nerds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope you like it! They are both adorable nerds.

“Ladybug!” Alya called out. “Do you have time for an interview? It's Alya Césaire, from the Ladyblog.” She knew Ladybug knew who she was. After two years and numerous interviews, they were on good terms. But that was how serious reporter did things and Alya was a serious reporter. 

Ladybug looked apologetic, as she edged away. “I’m so sorry, Alya. I really have to go. Next time, I promise.” There was loud beep and she touched her earring worriedly. “Stay safe!” She called as she jumped away. 

Alya sighed. Getting an interview with Ladybug was really hard sometimes. She had been watching the superheroes long enough to understand the connection between the use of Lucky Charm and the beeping and she had a pretty good idea of what it meant. So she understood why Ladybug often had to rush off after an attack. But it was still frustrating how difficult it was to get ahold of her sometimes. 

“I’m free for an interview.” A voice from behind her spoke. “If you are interested.”

Chat Noir grinned at her, leaning casually against the wall. 

Huh. She had never actually interviewed him one on one before. “Sure.” She said, shrugging. While most of her attention had always been focused on Ladybug, Chat Noir was also an amazing superhero and an exclusive interview with him would also be great content.

His eyes lit up with excitement and she laughed. “I don’t really have any questions prepared for you, but I’m sure I can figure it out.” 

“Okay.” He said eagerly. “I’m good at answering questions!” He seemed proud of himself for that ability. 

She couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm. He really was adorable, almost more like a puppy than a cat, despite his name. “Great. Do you want to set up for a video interview or just audio?”

As they set up the logistics she realized that she was excited to interview him. She felt a little bad that she never really payed Chat Noir much attention. She was always focused on Ladybug. But he was important to their team, clearly. Ladybug was very adamant that they were equal partners. It was about time that she gave him equal time on the Ladyblog.

“So. . . .” She said, smiling at him as she turned on the camera and settled down on the bench. “Mr. Chat Noir. Thank you for doing this interview with me.”

Chat grinned. “Thank you, Ms. Césaire. Meow-velous to be here.” As much as she loved Ladybug, Chat really knew how to work a camera. Even his stupid pun seemed natural, like he had been giving interviews his whole life. 

“Let’s get started.” She said, looking down at her notebook. “What is your favorite color?”

Chat raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re going with that as your opening question?” 

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Hey, I’m winging it. All the questions I had prepared were specific to Ladybug.”

“And the best thing you could come up with was ‘What is your favorite color’?” He said, grin widening and eyes sparkling with humor. 

“Paris wants to get to know you!” She insisted, smiling. 

“Paris wants to know my favorite color?” He asked skeptically. 

“Among other things.” She laughed.

“Fine, fine.” He said, holding up his hand in a gesture of defeat. He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. “Probably blue? But I look best in green.”

She raised her eyebrows suggestively. “Blue because of a certain someone’s eyes?”

He blushed. “Maybe. . . .”

She grinned. “Me too, man. Me too.” She patted him on the arm. His crush on Ladybug was never very subtle. After all, who  _ didn’t _ have a crush on Ladybug? But this interview was about Chat Noir and she was a professional.  “Enough about the lovely Ladybug. We can gush about her once the camera is off.” She winked. “We’re here to get to know  _ you _ . And in that vein, let's go with my the best question for getting inside someone's soul: what was your favorite book as a child?”

Chat furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. “That’s a good one. I didn’t have many friends as a kid so I read a lot. There are a lot of options, but I think I’m going to have to go with the Harry Potter series. I always go back to them, even now.” 

Alya smiled widely and made a long squeak. “Those are my favorite too!” 

Chat’s face lit up and he spoke excitedly. “They are just so good! Which book is your favorite?”

“Just by itself? Probably the third.” She explained. “It was really when things started getting more serious and I just loved the time travel bit.” 

“Me too!” He said, leaning forward eagerly. “The twist with Sirius, like, blew my little kid mind. It was important in teaching that things aren’t always what they seem. But yeah, the time travel was great. I love time travel.” The paused. “Except for that time when I apparently died in an alternate timeline. When Ladybug told me about that I was like, maybe time travel isn’t so cool.” 

Alya laughed. “That was Timebreaker, right? Hey, if it wasn't for time travel, you would be dead.”

Chat laughed. He had a really nice laugh. It was just so pure and happy and made her want to join in. “That is true. Thank God for time travel, I guess.”

“I sure am glad for it, if it means you are still around.” She said, surprising herself by how true it was. 

He blushed. “T-thanks.” For all his bravado, he blushed at something like that? This catboy was more interesting than she had given him credit for. 

“So, you like time travel? Do you like science fiction in general? What is your genre of choice.” She asked after moment of soft silence. 

His excitement flooded back to his face, pushing away any bashfulness. “Actually, I always loved superhero stories, if you can believe it?” he laughed. “That and magical girl anime.”

Alya giggled. Of course he liked anime. “I imagine you were excited when you got your powers then.” 

“Excited? It was the best day of my life!” He laughed. “I didn't even wait to hear all the details before I started on my well rehearsed transformation sequence.” 

That image was almost too adorable. Alya turned towards the camera. “Exclusive scoop! You heard it of here first, Paris. Chat Noir is a huge nerd.”

He pretended to look offended but the effect was undermined by the joy in his eyes. Damn, he was cute. “Oh, like you would act any different?”

“True. I would be all over that.” She admitted. 

A loud beep interrupted them and Chat frowned at his ring, disappointed. “I think we might have to cut this interview short.” He smiled earnestly at her. “I would love to do this again sometime. It was wonderful talking to you, Alya.” 

His smile made her heart skip a beat. How had she never noticed how stupidly pretty he was? “Y-yes. Of course. You know how to reach me if you want to set up a time.” 

“I’m looking forward to it already.” He said as he stood up. He grinned and took her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it gently. “Until next time, beautiful.” 

He extended his baton and vaulted away, leaving Alya staring blankly at where he had just been. A wide smile spread across her face as it began to turn bright red. She quickly turned off the camera and sat on the bench, unable to stop smiling and staring at the hand that Chat Noir had kissed. 

_ Oh, no.  _ She thought as she realized the truth. She had crushes on  _ both  _ of Paris’s superheroes. 


End file.
